Love Bandit
by FangednFabulous
Summary: ALL HUMAN/AU: Rose Hathaway is a local thief lusting for the next con. When she meets a tall stranger by the name of Dimitri Belikov at a club one night, is he smart enough to see through her façade? Or will he just end up getting played?*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a oneshot I posted on my _Vampire Weekends_ story collection. But now thanks to the awesome feedback from you lovely readers, this once oneshot is now going to become a full-length story. :D

*cough cough* _(i'm going to start ranting now)_

So first off, I'd like to send **a special shout out to:**

**Savbiker** | **Kim **| **britty12071992 **| **Liv it up 124 **| **Do'B **| **SpiritFighting **| **clair95**

**Momo Minashi** | **IloveDimitriBelikov **| **(and that other anonymous reader) **;p

Thank you guys so much for all your support and advice/input when I first posted the story idea. I'm so excited now to continue this storyline and I appreciate all your help getting me started in the beginning. *muah!*

Second, even though this is rated-T there will be some M-rated adult content. So for all intents and purposes, any chapters containing a lemon will be marked. I tend to hold back in the lemon department on this account, but if any of you lovelies have read my other fanfics on _xXLove-BiteXx_ you know sometimes _(more like all the time! heehee)_ I can get a bit graphic and crazy during the more _heated_ moments of a story so you're forewarned, if lemons make you squeamish, just skip past anything **~*-That has this mark-*~ **on it.

And lastly, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. So if any of you guys are fashionably inclined (modeling, designing, etc.), have a keen eye for thievery/ law enforcement and preferably know French(& maybe some Russian too!), send me a PM if you'd be interested. I need help with some detailing in the plot line and such.

Okay, I'm done. You can go read now. :|

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the VA series, the brilliantly talented Richelle Mead does**

**...but if it were possible, i wouldn't mind owning Dimitri Belikov for a day *waggles eyebrows***

* * *

><p><em>- Rose -<em>

The Jag moaned as I swerved her up the exit ramp and let off the accelerator. In the rearview mirror I snickered as I watched Syd's Audi snarl as she fed it more gas, trying to catch me. With a smooth tug on the shifter and gracefully jerk from the steering wheel I drifted the Jag's tip around a mostly vacant four-way intersection and sprung her down a narrow alleyway.

Pleased with the feisty purr of her wild engine I hooked the tail end close to the wall of a building's edge just as she pounced onto the next connecting street.

I checked the area for signs of my follower and came up empty. A cunning smirk danced across my face as I licked my lips and zoomed down another side street to a busy club brimming with lines of people trying to get in.

I rounded the block twice before parking the car far away in a dimly lit and more quiet area. I'd rather go to Abe's right now and cash in my prize but for now I had to lay low until Syd gave up the chase. Plus as much as I like this Jag, her expiration date was due in a few minutes. A smart move on Syd's part, this was after all one of her cars, but she wasn't smart enough. I knew all her tricks.

The moment I emerged from the Jag, I slipped a sparkling diamond necklace into my satin clutch then hastily straightened the strapless Cherry-red mini dress I had on. _I look good tonight, _I noted as my fingers glided down the silk fabric that hugged my curvaceous body in all the right places. With a quick flick of my long and bouncy chocolate curls, I began to strut down the sidewalk.

I felt the night's crisp, cool air tingling around the bare skin of my back before I heard the shrilling tick of the bomb's timer. I lengthened my strides, nodding my chin up and never looking back as the Midnight Black Jaguar XKR-S behind me burst into a fiery blaze.

A few cars surrounding the explosion jarred out their panic alarms in a steady chaotic rhythm just as I cut down a dark alley and rounded the corner to the club.

My vision hooked onto the building's brightly buzzing neon sign illuminating it's sidewalk with the name:_ E.u.p.h.o.r.i.a_ written in electric Fuchsia flames that curl at the end to form a pair of puckered lips. I felt the stabbing stares of a couple disgruntled line waiters on my back as I sashayed down the catwalk past the crowded line and stopped to sway my hips at the bouncer, _"Hey there Big Boy..." _I purr as a tall man with bulging biceps and tawny eyes holding a clipboard glances my way. His alert, emotionless eyes widen in recognition before he slyly grins at me and mutters, "Shit Rose. For once can you not embarrass me at work?"

"No can do _Petty Eddie." _I playfully retort in a sugar-sweet voice while twirling a lock of dark auburn brown curl between my index finger. The hazel eyes of my twin brother roll in exasperation as he unhooks the velvet rope marked across the club's front entrance. He tips his head back and sweeps his large hand in a hurried manner at me as he hisses, "Go before I regret letting you in."

I giggle annoyingly, stretching further up on the balls of my feet in a pair of silver Christian Louboutin Peep-toe pumps to tousle his dirty blonde hair before quipping, "Thanks bro!" and vanish into the club before I can hear him growl angrily.

Once inside, I instinctively scan the crowd searching for any sign of Syd before I saunter my way over to the bar. Since I'm stuck here for now, I might as well stake this place out for awhile and see if I can get lucky. Lawyers usually like to visit this join on Fridays and if I play my cards right, I might just roll out of here with a shiny new car. The club's in full swing with a sea of hot bodies grinding together as the atmosphere clouds my nostrils with the musty scent of perspiration and various traces of perfumes and colognes. As I'm making my way to the bar with a stiff shot of vodka in mind, I abruptly tense as I feel my body smack right into a concrete wall.

Momentarily stunned, my stance wobbles before a pair of strong hands steady me. Fully alarmed I back away and bob my head up to notice I actually didn't collide into a wall but instead into the tallest, most ripped, piece of fucktasticly delicious manly meat I've ever seen.

Dark smoldering eyes capture my mine as I hear the most beautiful, deep voice slip through the pulsating music around us say, _"Izvinite vozlyublennaya."_

Wha? Okay either I really did smack myself into a wall and I'm now hallucinating, or did he just say something in another language?

A broad grin tugs up his smooth lips as he leans forward and murmurs in my ear, "My apologies for the confusion. I'm new here and haven't adjusted to using my English all the time."

His warm breath trickles down my skin like hot melted butter as I feel my entire body crackle to life from the sound of his irresistible accent lacing every one of his words. Oh fuck me. He's hot _and _foreign!

"New huh. Where you from?" I hear myself say as an inner battle to control my heart rate rages on inside my body.

Stepping back he responds, "Russia. Novosibirsk to be exact, I used to work for a firm out there." Bingo. He's a lawyer. I drag my eyes up his lean muscled body and measure my odds. He's wearing black leather Italian shoes, dark designer jeans that hug just enough of his bulging thighs in all the yummy places, a charcoal-grey button-up dress shirt and a black blazer that in no way hides the solid guns he has for arms and no doubt washboard rack of abs underneath those clasped buttons above his torso.

I tilt my head back, even in heels, he towers at least a whole foot over me. The lighting is dim in the club but I can just make out the bronzed tan of his skin. He has the sexiest masculine jawline I've ever seen on a man, a flawless narrow nose with a set of broad cheekbone and piercing dark eyes that seem to go on for miles. And to top it off he has medium-length dark mahogany brown hair than's loosely tied up at the nape of his neck where a few unruly locks have escaped their hold and droop forward to frame his face.

I gulp hard to keep myself in check as I get my bearings in order and formulate how to hook this guy. I flick my hair back and notice he seems to be evaluating my body in just the same way I've done with his. I bit my tongue as I see a flicker of lust whirl in his eyes before he tries to hide it away hoping I didn't catch him. Pleased with the effect I have on him, I decide to give him shot, maybe even mix a little pleasure with business.

I hold out my hand and speak in a sultry voice, _"I'm Rose."_

He drifts his gaze from my chest to eyes as he smiles taking my hand, "Dimitri Belikov", he formally introduces himself. I shudder when he bends down to brush his lips against my knuckles. Through long dark lashes he keeps eye contact with me as he asks, "Can I buy you a drink?"

**. . .**

Turns out me and Dimitri have a lot in common. He likes vodka, I like vodka. He likes to dance, I like to dance. He's a good kisser, I'm a good kisser. And lastly we both have impeccable taste in cars. Right now I'm pressed up against the hood of his sleek Mariana Blue Aston Martin V12 Vantage as he hungrily leaves a trail of hot kisses down my neck as I run my hands across the rock-hard bare muscles underneath his shirt. He growls biting my earlobe when I dip my hands lower and tease the sensitive skin below his navel.

Throughout the whole night, I've kept tabs on whether Syd has shown up and seen me tonight but to my relief she hasn't. I've kept a close eye on my satin clutch to make sure no one steals my loot all while I charm the pants off this dead sexy Russian. If the possessions in his apartment are anything like his car, I may as well have just hit the ultimate jackpot. Abe will be pleased when I call him later.

_"Mm, let's get out of here..." _I purr licking his chin as I guide his hands farther up my inner thighs.

A groan of satisfaction hisses between his teeth as he squeezes me hard and mutters something in his native tongue before unexpectedly lifting me off the hood and guiding me towards the Aston's passenger door where he pulls it open for me. "Such a gentleman..." I murmur as I lower myself into the coupe and purposefully brush my backside against his hips in the process.

I earn myself another string of unintelligible Russian ramblings as Dimitri closes the door and strides over to the driver side.

A purr of excitement slips from my swollen lips once he starts the Aston's engine. After I shag this hunk senseless _I have to have _this car. Dimitri turns to me with one of his immaculate brows quirked questioningly from hearing my little sound. Quick to cover for myself and brush this off as just impatience, I cast him my signature man-eater smile while sinking into the heavenly black leather passenger seat where I cross my legs and hike up the hem of my dress to give him a better view of my barely covered upper thighs. All it took was one low growl from his chest and a sudden lick of his lips before his heavy foot slammed down on the coupe's throttle and we took off for his apartment...

I was throughly impressed with my Comrade here. He lives in a modern high-rise condo in the fabulously elite downtown district. I made note of my surroundings especially on which level he parked the coupe in the building's private garage before he whisked me away to the elevators. Right now we're sucking each other's faces off as we ride up the ten floors to his place.

**~*-LEMON-*~**

A mew of pleasure slips from my lips as I feel his hands claw at my hips while his teeth sink into my shoulder. His touch is like playing with fire, every inch of my skin he strokes leaves me singed and panting for more.

I gasp feeling his slick, hot tongue glide up my collarbone, past the crook of my neck and behind the outer fold of my ear as he mutters to me his hypnotic foreign language in a gravelly voice.

It's becoming all a blur to me, but I somehow managed to pop off the buttons on his dress shirt where my hands are groping every last square inch of his solid, defined torso. He has abs that would put Adonis to shame and broad, stiff pecs that would give Thor a run for his money.

My breath has become short and ragged, my mind is a cloud of pure erotic thirst, and my body is twitching with the need for more physical contact. Unable to control myself any longer, I lunge at him and bite down hard on his left nipple.

A primal groan emulates from his throat as his hands yank down the zip at the back of my dress in one smooth motion just as the elevator doors spring open. Faster than I can say _'Carpe diem!' _I find my back slammed against a wall inside a dark hallway as he kicks his condo's front door shut.

The silk fabric of my dress puddles in a heap at my ankles leaving me in a strapless red pushup bra with matching lace panties as he jerks his blazer and shirt off. For a moment we just stand in the foyer of his condo, both panting for air and drinking in the mouthwatering sight of each other's bodies before out of nowhere, we attack each other full force.

Tongues twist together, lips dip and slip, and hands roam in frantic spasms are we let loose and give in to our animalistic hunger. I was vaguely aware he was leading me to his bedroom, but I was too preoccupied trying to undo his belt buckle and zip of his jeans to notice. Just as his jeans are tugged loose and I kick off my pumps, his large strong hands hooked around my waist and crush me close to him as he seats himself at the edge of his bed.

I moaned softly in anticipation as he guided me onto his lap and pulled on my thighs to straddle his narrow waist where his erection nudged the toned lower area of my stomach. I ground my hips against his earning myself a low groan to escaped from his chest just before he cupped my face and molded our lips together. A sharp shudder racked down my spine as I felt the tip of his wet tongue flick across my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I eagerly parted my mouth, quietly whimpering as his moist breath mixed in with my own. It was sweet and sexy, the way he took his time savoring every last crevice and groove inside me, just before his tongue finally massaged mine in a heady dance for dominance. The small gesture alone had me dripping like a broken faucet and practically writhing for more.

The moment I managed to gasp out a pleading moan, he had my bottom lip deliciously nipped between his teeth. My body went into sensory overload from his roughness. I was engulfed by the spicy scent of his aftershave as it swirled around me in invigorating fresh, tidal waves. The feel of his skin pressed to mine heated me right down to the bone and Mm, his taste... lips, skin, tongue and all was intoxicating. I can't get enough of his man and we've only just started!

He pulls back for a moment to search my eyes before he huskily asks, "Are you sure about this _Roza?" _Oh fuck! He gave me a pet name? I smile at him seductively through drooping eyes as I murmur, "_Roza?" _before tracing his full bottom lip teasingly.

"It's your name in Russian" he explains, trapping my finger's ministrations with his teeth as he adds on "And I hope you don't mind me calling you that..." he trails off to lick my finger playfully and pours his bottomless brown eyes into mine so intensely I'm convinced he can see into my very soul.

A hot flash of desire ripples inside me straight to my dribbling core as I bury my fingers in his luscious brown locks and kiss him hard in response. Taking that as permission to move on, his fingers nimbly make their way behind my back where he unhooks the clasp of my bra. With a speed that's both rough and gentle he rips away the lacy fabric where my breasts spring free from their prison and he flips us over and farther up his bed.

Pure lust ignites his eyes as he hovers over me and takes in the sight before him, _"Krasivaya" _he whispers in his native tongue before palming my breasts in his powerful hands and smothers his lips to mine. A yelp of pleasure gets caught in my throat as he kisses me senseless all while his hands work magic on my body.

Very slowly, he kisses his way across my jaw, along my ear, down my neck and lastly to the soft, narrow channel between my voluptuous naked chest. I gasp and pant as his callous yet smooth hands glide down my torso to grip my hips still as he takes a beaded floral bud into his waiting mouth. Stars burst across my vision and I shriek as he flicks the nipple with the tip of his tongue before his teeth tug on the flesh while sucking on it with earth-shattering pressure.

My hips bucks in excitement as one of his hands moves to cup my free breast while the other pushes the damp fabric of my lace thong away and slips a finger into my pulsating center. I mew uncontrollably as my nails dig into his back and he releases my erect nipple with a 'pop' as he deliciously mutters _"So wet..."_ with a thick accent.

Seconds turned to minutes that turned into endless time as he teases and taunts me to the brink of insanity as his mouth travels to my other floral bud while sticks one... two... three... more long fingers inside me where he expertly twists and pumps them in pleasurable ways I've never felt before.

At this point, I could care less that he's my next con, the ways in which he touches me is incomparable and scorchingly better than the loads of cash I can make from one quick swipe of his apartment.

Right when I think I'm going to erupt in bliss he pulls back to tug my thong all the way down my legs before- _Oh god..._ his hands spread my legs wide, then travel upward to tightly latch onto my hips - effectively trapping them still - and then he plunges forward, suctioning his mouth onto my glistening swollen center. His tongue tickles and tortures my quivering folds just before I scream out in ecstasy and he laps up every drop I give him.

Through a bleary-eyed haze of contentment, my hands find the waistband of his silk boxers and all but tear them off. I moan in surprise as I watch his thick, long cock emerge from it's hiding place, already curled up for attention. Oh fuck, he's _huge_. I wrap a finger up his shaft, trapping a fallen bead of his pearly cream with the pad of my finger before gingerly sticking it in my mouth. A whimpered moan of longing slips from my lips at the salty perfection of his flavor. I lock gazes with my Russian sex toy to see a mixture of unhinged hunger and wonder ignite his melted chocolate eyes just before they droop in satisfaction as I reach a hand out and roughly stroke his cock's stiff shaft.

The divine feel of him encased in my shuttling clenched fist was almost criminal it felt so good. So much to the point I had the sudden craving to have him deeply buried down my throat where his dripping head could choke me with wild fury until it burst with joy. But I never got to test out that idea, because faster than the snap of a finger, I was thrown back against the cool headboard of his bed just before he slammed his hips savagely against mine. I screamed out a string of provocative profanities as he mounted me with the force of a small truck, plunging deep inside my sex with so much vigorous determination I could hardly keep my breathing in check.

Dimitri smothered our mouths into one, taking me harder and even deeper with every wild thrust, bludgeoning my G-spot with every penetration until my eyes rolled back, my toes curled and my walls clenched in violent rapture.

All night long my mind was trapped in a constant nirvana, as Dimitri and I explored each other in untamed frenzies. I've been with my fair share of men in the past but never have I been so raw and carefree before. He seemed to have an endless knowledge of positions that both thrilled and terrified me. I got to know his apartment very well over the course of the night, though I must say his shower was by far my favorite place in the whole condo.

**~*- End of lemon-*~**

I now lay, thoroughly shagged from head to toe, in his messy bed in a pile of slumbering limps. I ache in places I never thought imaginable, yet I feel as if my body is glowing and my mind is riding on autopilot in cloud nine.

My head bobs from the rise and fall of his chest as Dimitri's arms wrap around me in a deep sleep.

I've drifted in and out of consciousness for an hour or so and have now decided he's been out long enough for me to leave without waking him. _I should mix pleasure with business more often_, I silently mused as I gazed dreamily at the unconscious Russian beneath me. If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't mind seeing this sex god again. But now the fun is over, it's time for work.

Slowly, with stealth concentration, I lift his arms off of me and soundlessly slip out of his bed. It takes me a few minutes to find all my clothes before I gather my heels and creep around his bedroom.

Hastily I checked his dresser drawers looking for any hidden wads of cash and to my surprise he did indeed have a roll of crisp one-hundred dollar bills totaling a couple thousand dollars stuffed behind the runner of his bottom drawer.

Carefully not to make any noise, I snooped around in his walk-in closet to find he had a couple Rolex watches in his possession along with a few nice silver rings. I found a brown leather briefcase in there too, so I stuffed my goodies in my _shopping bag_ before I tiptoed my way out of the bedroom and into his office.

If this guy really is a lawyer than I know he _has_ to have something in there that's of great value. And lo and behold my Comrade does. Nestled in a box inside his desk is a case full of porcelain, gold, and platinum Montblanc fountain pens. _My god this guy is loaded... _Afraid that he'll wake up soon and catch me, I stuff the box inside the briefcase and stalk my way back to the bedroom. I take in one last glimpse of my delicious Russian fool whose still fast asleep before I sneak my way back to the condo's foyer. I snatch my stain clutch, swipe the Aston's keys and dash out the front door.

**. . .**

I snicker to myself in the elevator as I slid my pumps back on and my pulse begins to thump faster with adrenaline.

This has been my best con yet, _if I do say so myself. _Keeping the smug grin plastered on my face I let out a content sigh as the elevator reaches ground level, except the moment the doors swung open that pompous smirk was swiped clear off my face. The hairs on my neck stood erect, goosebumps freckled my skin and a cold terror tossed about in the depths of my stomach as my eyes widen in shock to be met with the piercing murderous glare of Syd waiting outside the elevator doors with two of her men flanking her sides. _Oh fuck._

"Hello Rose, had a nice time? I believe you have something of mine." the lanky blonde bitch snarls at me before nodding at her men to grab me.

For a split second I thought I was a goner. But you see, I've been trained my whole life to fight so despite my stunned mind, my body plunges into my natural instincts faster than I could think up a snarky quip.

One of the men, a tall brunette with tattoos littered across his bulging forearms lunged for my neck first, but I saw it coming and jabbed two fingers against his exposed sternum before slamming his head against the elevator doorframe.

He groaned, staggering backwards just as the other man with tousled red hair seized my free arm and jerked me out of the elevator.

A vicious hiss sounded from my clenched teeth as he sliced the tip of his concealed switchblade down my left forearm where bright blood began to seep from the wound.

I bit back a scream from the shooting pain as I stomped on his foot and whacked the side of his head with my stolen briefcase, packing as much force behind my blow as I could muster.

His hold on my arm faltered long enough for me to wiggle free and kick the gut of Syd who had come charging forward, reaching for the briefcase where the top of the satin clutch was peeking out.

I stuck around long enough to hear her snarl in protest before I took off running at full speed. I heard a chorus of angry shouts behind me but I dared not look back, instead I focused on the rapid _click-clock _of my pumps stampeding against the hard asphalt of the parking garage as I sprinted my body towards the direction of the parked Aston that was a few yards away.

I stuffed a hand down my bra grasping the car keys between my fingers and clicked the unlock button just as I felt a hand brush my hip.

I yelped, barely dodging one of Syd's men who had ganged up on me and almost snagged ahold of my waist but at last minute lost his footing and stumbled forward.

With a burning determination, I ignored the protest of my starving lungs and burning calves as I willed my body to run faster until finally I collided into the driver's side of the Aston and all but yanked off the door and threw myself along with my loot inside.

I crammed the keys into the ignition just as I felt a hand clamp down on my left shoulder. I growled fiercely just as the engine of the coupe roared to life. With the strength of a puma, I revved the car's throttle while simultaneously jerking the shifter into reverse and without hesitation pawed my free arm out for the door handle and crushed the arm of my redheaded attacker.

He howled in anguish as he recoiled his arm just as the Aston when flying backwards down an aisle of frozen cars. Hastily shutting the door close, I jerked on the steering wheel flipping the coupe around and swiveled him into proper gear.

I sucked in a sharp breath just before a loud BANG! hit the Aston from behind. My neck snapped up to see Syd's silver Audi had bummed into the rear of the Aston.

My eyes widened to see she had a Glock poised and ready in one of her hands. All hesitation evaded from my mind as I ducked and slammed down on the accelerator just as I heard a bullet squish into the Aston's rear windshield.

**. . .**

I spent the last hour being chased by Syd before I finally lost her at a traffic intersection near the freeway. I doubled back to dart down an old abandoned construction zone and sped away into the night. It was now well into the wee hours of the morning and I called Abe and told him to meet me at the warehouse.

At the moment, I sat perched on the hood of the Aston that now has quite a few dents and holes in it. I grimaced and stroked the dark blue paint job in deep sorrow. It was gonna cost me to get him fixed up. "I could ask you how your night went but from the looks of it, not too well." a deep male voice said from a dark room breaking me out of my musing.

A coy grin tugged on my frowned lips as rebutted, "I thought you taught me a good con isn't considered successful unless you get a little roughed up in the process,_Old Man."_

A low chuckle filled the darkness as Abe emerged from the shadows of the warehouse, dressed in a tailored pinstripe suit and bright yellow scarf. His gold jewelry gleamed against the lingering moonlight as he fixed me a pirate grin and scoffed, "Well well well, looks like you really do listen to what I tell you after all _Rosemarie._" Ugh. Very rarely do I catch the old man using my full name. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, leave it to my father to get all affectionate towards me when major crime is involved. "Did you get what I asked for?" he inquired gazing at the Aston warily.

"Funny you should ask that." I quipped leaping off the coupe's hood. "I got you a little added bonus too. You in the market for some Montblanc?" I teased watching his emotionless dark eyes flicker with pride. Just like me, my father had a weak spot for collecting the little things.

But just as quick as it came, all fatherly love was tossed out the window as he extended his hand out to me and gruffly spoke, "Give me the necklace first and we'll talk deals afterwards."

I nodded my head meekly and reached inside the Aston to retrieve my stain clutch. I snapped the clasp open and gasped in shock. The necklace along with the bag's entire contents were gone. Instead a folded piece of torn parchment paper lay wedged between one of the pockets. I fished it out, and unfolded it to find an elegant cursive sprawled across the parchment in a blue ink, it read:

_Next time you want to cheat me, think twice about where you keep your jewels._

_Love, D_

My chest was pounding, my mouth felt dry and my mind reeled over this past night's events. That damn Russian played me! Before I could formulate a single coherent thought Abe cleared his throat impatiently and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The necklace was far more important to him then all the other diamonds in the world and _I let someone steal it _right from under my nose! When he finds out I lost it, I'm as good as dead. Great, I'm fucked!

* * *

><p>AN: So did you like it? Hmm? As much as I wish I could, my Russian speaking abilities are just simply crap. But here's the translations anyway:

_**Izvinite**_ **_vozlyublennaya _**-Sorry love.

_**Krasivaya**_ -beautiful.

For anyone who's new to this story, let me know what you think about it in a review. : )

_~Fabulous_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey! so i haven't the slightest clue what the update schedule for this fic is going to be like. i had meant to update the next chap soon but found it took quite a bit longer than i would've liked to polish up some of the scenes in this. So with that being said, I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a month and kinda see how it goes from there. m'kay? Cool.

Oh, and if anyone's up for it, I still need a Beta for this. [I really need someone who knows some French. Plus it'd be great if you're into fashion & crime fiction, or just plainly has good beta experience.] PM me if you'd be interested.

Alrighty then, now it's time for me to hush up and for you to enjoy. ; )

* * *

><p><em>- Dimitri -<em>

I patiently waited until I heard the soft _click_ of the condo's front door closing before I quietly rose from bed and reached for my cell. After dialing up, I coddled the receiver against my shoulder with my ear pressed to it as I made my way over to the chest of drawers and slipped on a pair of fresh boxers.

After two rings a high-pitched feminine voice answered the call, "What."

I bit back a frown as my eyes flicked briefly to the bottom of the dark-stained bureau where a drawer had been slid off it's runner and hastily left ajar.

Swallowing back a growl, I moved to my closet as I dryly stated, "She's just left my place. You have two minutes before the elevator stops to catch her."

There was a short pause before she impatiently sighed and inquired, "And the necklace?"

A small grin tugged up on my swollen bottom lip as I said, "You'll get it when I receive my payment."

Without another word, the line went dead and I chucked the phone onto the bed. She'd eventually call me back _or visit soon._ I instinctively stiffened towards the latter.

As I shrugged on a new pair of jeans and a clean tee, I chuckled to myself noting the missing objects from the wardrobe. That little kleptomaniac was a handful but _Mmm... _my god was she worth it. I involuntarily groaned with the memory of her sizzling touch still simmering on my skin and her savory taste still lathed on my tongue.

I'll admit, it did seem a bit too easy getting her to fall for the trap, but nonetheless I had her quite literally eating from the palm of my hands _and other areas of my body. _Oh yes, she left with _both_ my heads thoroughly pleased tonight. A low hiss rumbled in chest as I felt myself getting hard again from the sheer thought of her.

Flexing my jaw, I cleared my throat and went back to the bedroom to make a couple calls.

**. . .**

An hour and a half later, a chorus of loud bangs pounded away at the front of the apartment. I abandoned my third cup of coffee and strode away from the kitchen with my Beretta safely tucked between my belt and the bare skin of my back.

I checked the peephole before grasping the door handle. The noise from the other side ceased as I flicked back the deadbolt and cracked the door open to scrutinized my visitors.

In the hallway stood a tall blonde woman with wild eyes and a golden tattoo clawed down her left cheek that slithered around her neck and gripped her flesh like a vice. Flanking her sides was a gangly man with multiple tattoos stamped to his forearms and a white bandage seeping with blood wrapped around his forehead. The other was a stocky redhead with his right arm cradled in a shoulder sling.

"_Rough night?_" I smirked opening the door all the way and nonchalantly leaned against the doorjamb.

The woman's eyes turned to slits as she snapped, "Shut it Russian. Do you have what I want?"

I flashed her a dark glance before purring, "Depends. You have my money?"

With a jerk of her chin one of the men produced a crumpled brown package from his side and thrusted it against my chest.

Adopting a hostile stance, I leapt off the doorframe and lengthened my spine before undoing the top roll and searching the bag's contents.

The blonde let out a warning hiss as she placed a hand on her hip and glared at me as I intentionally took my time counting out the various bundles of bills stuffed inside the package.

After recounting it twice, I bobbed my head up and snarled, "You're thirty-percent short."

"Insurance", the woman shrugged and moved to pull her hair back giving me a perfect view of her concealed Glock nestled beneath her leather jacket.

I stood taller as she casted me a sickeningly sweet smile after following my wandering gaze. In my peripheral, I noticed her men becoming more alert as their hands slowly began to move toward the side of their waists where undoubtedly they hid their weapons.

Tossing the money into the hallway of the foyer, I slid one of my own hands behind my back as I shoved the other into my front jean pocket and pulled out an intricately designed diamond necklace. With all three pairs of calculating eyes stalking my every move, I took a cautious step forward and held it out to the blonde but as she went to grab it, I lifted it out of her reach and hissed, "What about the second part of our deal?"

Faster than the blink of an eye, the woman along with both her men and myself included had our guns drawn and cocked back. Every eye was trained intently on the other's chests as our fingers teasingly stroked the pistols' triggers.

"You were saying?" I hummed, quirking a dangerous brow.

"It's three-to-one _Ruskie. _I'd say those odds aren't in your favor." she cunningly quipped.

Gripping the necklace tight, I flaunted her a threatening smile in return, "You know as well as I do that's not a problem for me." For an added measure, I drifted my gaze down her torso and my grin grew darker.

I had the satisfaction of watching her hips squirm a little before she lowered her gun and murmured something to the redhead. He tossed me his gun before reaching behind him and produced another package for me.

I snatched it away without needing to look at the contents before confiscating the other man's firearm and drew back my Beretta. With reluctance, I handed the jewels over.

The tension in the hallway intensified as she swiped them off my palm in one smooth motion before she had her other hand gripping my wrist. I was about to strike hard her with my other arm when she hurriedly blurted out, "There's one more job I have for you to do."

Her henchmen relaxed as I lowered my hand and growled, "Yeah? And what's that?"

With liquid fire blazing in her eyes she spat, "I need you to whack that little bitch for me."

_- Rose -_

The Aston hissed and groaned as I eased him down a creaky old dock. When a line of beat up abandoned shops came into view, I let up on the accelerator and stopped near one that was closest to the shipping yard in the distance. I smiled sighting a few rusty cargo crates had recently been stashed near the outer bay entrance—blocking the majority of the pier's view and effectively camouflaging any illicit activity to be seen from outsiders looking in.

Sucking in a cool breath, I idled the coupe and slipped out into the early morning light to rap on a grimy wooden door with one too many bullet holes squished into it's Ironwood backing. After three loud knocks, I took a step back and waited. The shop didn't have any lights on and the boarded up windows on the second story were as loose and as rotted as the last time I was here.

I chewed on my bottom lip and suppressed the urge to shudder. After the shock had subsided, I told Abe I wanted to fix up the Aston first and throw it in as a free bonus before I gave him the diamonds. He knew I was stalling but agreed to wait one week before he took_ disciplinary action _into getting what he wanted_. _I gulped hard on my dry throat and balled my fists at the simple thought of what he was going to do to me when he found out I didn't have the damn necklace anymore.

I learned at a very young age, that having a bloodline pedigree meant nothing to my father when it came to exerting his power. Family or not, if you fucked up on one of his heists, you could consider yourself as alive as Luca Brasi _sleeping with the fishes._

A sudden wave of anger coursed through my veins as the burn of being played continued to singe my nerve endings. The moment I find _that Russian_ he's going to have hell to pay. But first, I had a few things to take care of.

And as if right on cue, a barely visible metal strip on the door slid open and dark eyes darted around the pier before they settled on me and softened instantly. "Come around back." a gruff male voice droned before the slide was snapped shut and I was alone again.

With a quick toss of my hair, I slinked back into the car and effortlessly zipped around the building to a hidden in-door garage.

As I cut the engine, the I heard the screeching sound of battered machinery in desperate need of a good oiling scrapping against each other as wide bay doors at the back of the shop closed behind me. For a brief moment, I was engulfed in complete darkness before a labyrinth of brightly buzzing fluorescent lights came to life from the rafters above the Aston.

Pleased, I swung open the coupe driver's side door where my nostrils were immediately attacked by the dank stench of paint fumes and mold. _Ugh._ I hated this place, but it was the shop owner who made it worth my while.

The moment I stepped out and fixed the hem of my dress, my eyes were immediately greeted with bright flaming shaggy hair and playful deep ocean-blue eyes. Before I could protest, a broad-shouldered tan-skinned guy with a pearly pirate grin scooped me up into a bear hug and spun me around as he murmured, "Hey Rosie" into my disheveled dark curls.

"Oi Ashford! Put me down now or I'll neuter you like one of Uncle Vic's bloodhounds." I giggled trying to sound hostile and failing miserably as I hugged his neck tight in response.

I couldn't resist the warm glow that flooded my emotions from his sheer presence. Mason "Big Ging" Ashford, is one of my best contacts in the business and my most trusted mechanic. He knows everything there is to know about luxury sports cars and more importantly, offers the best services to fix 'em up and resale for a decent price. But of course, all in the safety of being anonymous and discreet.

When I was placed back on my feet, he tipped his head back and joyfully bellowed in a deep timbre before giving me a mocking bow, "Why Miss Hathaway, I'd consider any touch from you a great honor." I went to smack him but he dodged me easily.

With a lopsided smile he leaned forward and slyly added, "But just between you and me, I wouldn't mind if you drugged me up and went topless while doing it..." he trailed off flaunting me a devilish wink and gave my chest a naughty once over.

I gave him a disapproving glare before I rolled my eyes at my crazy cousin and quipped "Mmm... actually now that you mention it, I think there's a word for that. Hm... _incest _maybe?"

He leaned back with a lusty twinkle in his eyes and shrugged, "Hey it's not my fault you're so hot."

I swiped that smug look right off his face as my right hand painfully whipped his freckled left cheek. The force was so hard, I had the brief pleasure of watching his bulky frame sway before he caught his balance on a nearby tool trolley. With a smirk, I swung my hips in the opposite direction and snaked my way back over to my newest play toy.

A wisp of silence filled up the shop for the span of a second before I unleashed a sassy cackle and called over my shoulder, "Wipe that drool off your face Mase. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."

His sardonic laugher in response echoed off the walls before he rubbed the sore spot on his inflamed cheek and trailed after me muttering something that vaguely sounded along the lines of_ any time's a good time to be thinking about me naked._ Ignoring the comment, I threaded my hands through my hair and twisted up a few fallen curls into a messy bun with a hair tie before I reached over the coupe's popped trunk and plucked out a black duffle bag.

I was in the middle of shutting the trunk when I heard Mason give a low whistle.

My head shot up in his direction where I sighted him crouched over the side of the Aston's passenger door tracing a long, deep gash that ran from the handle down to the rocker panel and ended near what was left of the shredded front wheel and mauled off rim.

Licking my lips, I slammed the trunk with a muted _thump_ and crept off to the side as he continued his assessment.

"Are those..." he paused to knit his brows before walking towards the back of the coupe where his eyes widen in disbelief, "Are these buck shots?" he called out, as one of his fingers trailed a vicious streak of crisp holes peppered into the Aston's once beautiful rear-end.

A stifling hot wave of hatred racked down my spine as my fists automatically clenched at the disturbing site. _Damn that trigger-happy bitch!_ I met his eyes with a lethal gleam and I sneered, "Don't act so surprised. I've been through worse." _And she's going to get tenfold the next time I see her, _I mentally added to myself.

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat while he took a step back from my rigid stance and said, "Erm, right. So... I presume this is of course the artful work of Ms. Sage. Hm?"

The only response he got from me was a wicked hiss to which he backed up another foot. The Ashford family has had a long time alliance with mine and he knew all too well where I stood with Syd and that whack job clan of hers. And right now, he especially knew when to push my buttons and when to just back off.

Desperate to change the subject, Mason gave a curt nod and dutifully crept over to the Aston's hood and began to check for any damage to the engine.

I relaxed a little when he started to hum the familiar tune he always whistles when working on cars—a soft melody with bubbly accents.

"Um, you alright over there? I don't want to be a pain in the ass, but your arm's kind of leaking all over my floor." he buzzed whilst popping the bonnet.

Huh? Just as quick as he mentioned it, a sharp sting shot up my left forearm where I was still firmly balling my fist. I hastily released my throbbing palm and watched as a slow crimson stream of blood trickled down my finger tips. _Damn, I almost forgot about that. _

"Fuck." I growled, pawing at the makeshift tourniquet and bandage that I have wrapped around my arm. I didn't have much time to do much else at the warehouse about my arm injury, so I just patched myself up by shredding this tacky leather duster that I found in the Aston's trunk. But the wound was fairly deep and still bleeding pretty bad making me feel a tad bit woozy. With the adrenaline from tonight drained from my body and the after effects of all that's happened, I was beginning to witness the signs of fatigue creeping up on me. I groaned realizing I'm going to have to give myself stitches right here and now before I leave. The last thing I want is to cause unnecessary attention to myself all because of a simple flesh wound.

Clutching the duffle bag tight, I strode over to an old metal desk towards the far end of the shop and flicked on a Halogen desk lamp. I plonked the heavy bag down and unzipped it's main compartment revealing various wads of cash stashed inside. "I've gotta split soon. Here's the down payment. I want the Aston back in five days." I grunted while kicking open a small refrigerator resting off to the side of the desk and plucked out a large bottle of Vodka.

The calm whistling stopped and I turned around to see Mason staring at me wide-eyed.

"What." I spat, slumping down on a ratty looking work chair and unzipped another compartment from the duffle and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a thread bobbin.

"Rose. I can't do it that soon. I need two weeks tops for repairs like this." he stated dryly with a grease rag balled up in one of his hands.

_You have one week Rosemarie. No more deals after that. I'd hate to see you disappoint me... _

I flinched at the voice of my father droning about in my head at the ugly reminder of my new deadly time schedule. A stroke of fear washed over me before I abruptly stood up and backed him up against a steel pillar.

Mason groaned in discomfort as his skull made a sickly _pop_ noise against the metal stud before I had my hands tightly wrapped around his jugular. In a voice I didn't recognize as my own, I seethed "Listen to me real good Ashford because I'm only going to say this one more time. I want the car fixed in _exactly _five days. And it _better _be in mint condition when I come back here or so help me-" I stopped talking to grip his neck even tighter forcing him to gag as he stared at me in cold fear when I flicked my gaze down to his crotch then back up to his eyes and growled "Or I'll _permanently_ make sure you never fuck a single thing ever again." I finished by releasing his throat and turning my back to him as I hissed, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." he croaked in between gasps of air as I returned to the desk and slipped off my dress before wiggling into my jeans. I angrily plucked a thin Jersey-knit halter top out of the duffle and over my head. I wasn't embarrassed being so exposed in front of him. I had a long walk ahead of me and the wear on this dress had expired hours ago. Besides, he's seen everything at some point in time over the course of our friendship. _He is after all my brother's best friend._

Mason stood quietly as I zipped up the jeans and bit off the Vodka cap next. I took a big swig before seating myself down and dousing my arm with it.

I winced as the alcohol stung my skin before I fished out a needle from the bobbin and began threading it...

After successfully sticking myself three times without flinching he finally spoke up, "What the hell's up with you? Something big happened, didn't it?"

With a sigh, I looked up at him and scowled. "Am I really that obvious?"

He grinned before grabbing an antique chair lying off to the side and flipped it backwards before seating himself across from me. "Yeah. You're being more bitchy than normal."

I briefly rolled my eyes at him as he watched me glide the needle through my flesh with practiced ease.

When I remained silent and continued to avoid the question, he let out a huff realizing I wasn't going to whine about my latest fuck up.

So instead, in a soft voice he asked, "Who cut you?"

For a moment I was engrossed by the nimble handiwork of my fresh sutures as they glistened against the desk lamp's warm incandescent light. I bit my lip knowing he wasn't going to like what I was about to say. I stole a quick glance at him warily before muttering, "Micah."

I watched in slow motion as his nostrils began to flare, his chest began to puff and his grip on the chair slats started to make the wood splinter. "What?" He growled through gritted teeth.

I snapped the thread sticking out of my arm with my teeth and stashed the needle back into the bobbin before I stood up and gripped Mason's stiff shoulder.

_Micah Vallence_ is Mason's half brother and currently one of Syd's demented cronies. Well, sort of. You see, there was a huge falling out a few years ago between a couple of the Dons in the surrounding areas and that bitch's family had a 'problem' with mine. I don't need to go into any specifics but basically there was a lot of betrayals left in our feud's wake resulting in a couple of our allies turning on us. Micah _appeared _to be one of them but in actuality, he was working undercover for us. A spy if you will, but Mason never trusted him after that. They were pretty close back in the day, but Mason swore his bro maybe wasn't playing for our side anymore. He allegedly took out a few close contacts of ours and at the mention of him scratching me, wasn't making Mase chipper.

"Relax." I soothed. "You know he didn't really mean it. Besides, I broke his arm afterwards anyway." I had to keep him calm, Micah wasn't the only guy we had working an inside job and the last thing we needed was for covers to be blown over something stupid.

He calmed down a little bit when I began massaging the side of his neck in deep tissue strokes.

After a minute he slumped against the chair and whispered, "Still. I don't like this..." And I couldn't agree with him more. We've secretly been at war for five years and it seems like the battle for power in this city is endless. I sometimes dream about moving away. To someplace nice and quiet for a change.

"Shh... he knew what he was getting himself into. Just wait this out like the rest of us. Okay?" I purred into his ear as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I choked you earlier." I murmur into his messy red hair before smoothing my fingers through it. I felt his spine shudder before he laughed, "And what about that bitch slap?"

I giggle happy we're on good terms again as I snarkily quipped, "That, my friend, you deserved."

Mason chuckled before reaching up to grab my hand and brought it down to his lips as he huskily asked, "Truce?"

With a quick peck on his cheek and a tousle to his hair, I agreed, grabbed the jacket I had packed at the bottom of the duffle and started making my way over to the shop's back door.

"Hey Rose?" I hear him call out to me as I begin unlocking the various deadbolts and chains strapped across the doorjamb.

"Hm?" I ask after finally swinging the door open.

"Be careful out there." He says looking at me with a pained look on his face.

I internally frown seeing him so worried over me before I flash him my signature smile and whisper, "Always." before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN: I originally wanted this chap to be longer. Like another five scenes, but I'm kinda getting anxious to know what you guys think about this so far and didn't want to keep you waiting another whole month before updating so... yeah. Review please!

p.s. Yes, I did make a reference to_ The Godfather_ in the RPOV. And just as a heads up, I will be referencing some of the characters/events from _Bloodlines. _; )

If you'd like to check out the banner for this story and see the things that inspire me to write, visit my blog:

**_fabulousbites(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com_**

_ (copy and paste this link and be sure to remove the parentheses and replace it with real dots)_**_  
><em>**

_~Fabulous _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alló! So... any of you guys _Hunger Games_ fans? Cause I am :D and guess who's going to the film adaptation's midnight screening tonight. *cough cough*_ ( inconspicuously points at herself ) _ yup, don't be jealous! ; p i know i'll be balling my eyes out over Rue and stuff but i'm just so excited they're making the books into movies. not to mention Liam Hemsworth makes a rather ravishing Gale Hawthorne. *drools* i think i might have a small heart attack when they cast Finnick Odair for Catching Fire cause I rather fancy him the most out of the trilogy. Mm-mm bronzy, shirtless, trident-throwing, sea-green-eyed delectableness... hubba hubba! err, you're still reading this aren't you? hm, well enough of my ranting. Enjoy the new chapter. : )

* * *

><p><em>- Rose -<em>

Peachy rusts, buttery ambers, cool lavenders, and soft baby blues... the sky glowed in it's shimmering dawn light as I swiftly made my way down the backside of the pier. The dark dingy colors of the rotting shops around me paled in comparison to the blended pastel mixture painted across the neighboring shipping yard's horizon. It was the classic mark of a brand new day and during any other time, I would stop and think it was beautiful. But right at this very moment, it brought me nothing but worry and dread. Dawn was just another deadly reminder that my time was running out.

Shivering to expel my troublesome thoughts, I forced myself to zone in on the task ahead of me. My hands automatically pulled the hood of my jacket over my head until my nose and lips were the only things visible to identify my face. My concealed bloodshot eyes cautiously scanned my surroundings as I slipped into stealth mode.

From above me, I heard the hungry caws from a flock of desperate seabirds diving about the smattering of Import Carriers coasting up the foggy Marina in the distance. If I squinted my eyes just right, I could make out the thin silhouette of small Tugboats and Fishing ships going about their usual morning business. I hastily stuffed my unruly curls back into my hood as a salty gust of wind tried tousling them out of place.

Lengthening my strides, I hopped across two docks before cutting down a tight maze of narrow alleyways until finally stumbling onto a main street.

Ignoring the pulsating pressure hammering inside head, I bit back the restless pain still flaring up from my newly stitched arm. Save for the clothes on my back, I didn't bring anything else with me from the shop and I now regret not taking that Vodka bottle along for the trip. I could really go for something strong right about now to dull back the stress.

With a deep sigh and swish of my hips, I tiredly brushed my aching thoughts aside. I need to focus on getting my ass home before my body gives up on me. This area is the last place I want to be if I'm going to pass out.

I could waste time scoping out a car and hot-wiring it or track down a pay phone to call for a cab or maybe even ask Mason to give me a lift, but I'm not about to risk any harmful exposure to the pier than what's necessary. Plus I like to keep the whereabouts of my place off the radar in case I get traced...

After a half hour of endless walking, I perk up sighting the entrance to a Metro a few blocks away. My fingers curl around the rim of my jacket as I adjust the hood again to cloak my appearance to others. It's too early for commuters to be out right now, but it's an opportune time for last night's drunks and dirty scum to prowl about in the shadows, finishing up their last rounds and pouncing on easy prey. _Not that I'm any different from them, _I smirk to myself as my trusty pumps lithely pattered down three flights of cement stairs beneath the Metro's intricate glass awning.

Once I'm fully underground, my eyes roam my surroundings again before I grin sighting a pudgy bald Transit Officer lounging in the Security Booth. He's munching on a powdered donut while drooling all over an outdated porno mag. I slip off my hood as a cheeky smile graces my lips from seeing him. _Ha! They put Stan back on duty! _

Biting on my bottom lip to keep myself from snickering, I check to make sure the coast is clear before lunging past the booth and jumping the turnstile. Immediately, the security alarms go off as I hear him choke on his donut spewing jelly filling and powdered sugar all over his uniform as he jolts up from his seat.

A gleeful laugh spills from my mouth as I zip down the station listening to his irate garbling echo off the tunnels as his heavy bow-legged frame scrambles to chase after me.

Stan's one of many security guards at the Metro's Transit Office that absolutely loathe me. All because ever since I was a teen, I've never once paid for a Metro pass and I don't see the point in paying for one anyway. Transportation costs around here are vastly overrated. But besides the fact that I'm sort of banned from most public places like this, I still enjoy rallying up the security from time to time.

"So how's that knee healing up?" I call out to Stan as he fumbles around in his trouser pockets for his taser.

All I got in response was a slur of wheezy grunts. It's sad really, the poor bastard's already sweating like a pig as he haphazardly waddles after me. I run faster along the station's catwalk, holding back a laugh remembering the 'incident' last month where I 'accidentally' tripped Stan making him eat pavement and consequently busting his kneecap. If he hadn't of confiscated half my loot from that night while I ran from him, I might have actually felt bad about it.

The static sounds of his walkie-talkie reeled me back to the present where I heard the distant whistle of an on-coming train close by.

Diving in for the kill, I leapt like a Gazelle weaving past platforms before hurling my body down onto the Metro tracks and bounding off into the tunnel's darkness quipping, "Have a Good Mornin' Stanley!" as I went.

The last I saw of him was the image of his jiggly double chin flapping against his stumpy short neck as he angrily shouted out my name, "HATHAWAY!"

**. . .**

Three free train rides later and I'm waiting at my last station before I finally get to go home. I lingered near the restrooms where a few lights were flickering. I stood leaned up against the wall separating the woman's and men's entrances drumming my fingertips impatiently against the cool, white subway tiles.

I was about to lean my head back and close my eyes when a noise at the end of the empty station caught my attention. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound and internally groaned when I saw a pasty old Transit Officer with a swirling silver mustache strutting down the tunnel muttering monotonously into his walkie-talkie.

Slowly, I backed myself off of the wall and slipped into a dark corner at the side of the men's room as his strides moved him closer and closer to me.

His beady brown eyes flicked around the area like a hawk searching for a quick meal. In his left palm, his weathered crooked fingers clutched a taser gun and a pair of flex cuffs. I involuntarily chuckled at the sight, there's no way in hell he'll ever take me down with those.

Suddenly he froze mid-step and I gasped slapping a hand over my mouth. _Fuck! He heard me! _

Silently berating myself, I backed up farther into the corner and craned my neck slightly over the edge to gauge his response. I held my breath when he stealthily crept over to where I was hidden.

When he came within three feet of my hiding place, I brushed my head back and flattened my body up against the wall and focused on controlling my heart rate. A tingle of adrenaline flooded my system when the tip of his nose was barely six inches from my head. He paused there for a minute as my erratic heart throbbed angrily against my sternum.

I just was about to reveal myself and knock him out when the flustered sounds of Stan's voice droned over his walkie's static frequency. He jerked his head back and plucked the walkie from his belt clip and began fiddling with the switches, cursing under his breath about_ modern technology_ as he went. I relaxed when he stalked off into the women's room.

After doing a brief scan of both restrooms, he merged back to the main area of the station with a defeated expression on his wrinkled face. With the resonant _click _of his thumb jabbing another button on his walkie, he hurriedly responded back, "Copy that. No sight of Hathaway here Alto."

Flooded with relief, I watched him turn around and trek back to where he originally came from before I peeled myself off the wall. I stole a moment for myself to calm my pulse back down until a bulky figure materialized from behind me wrapping a strong arm around my waist and clamping a large hand over my mouth.

**. . .**

"Hello Sweetheart." A menacing deep voice growled into my ear as my body bucked against his hold. "Ooo... I've found me a feisty one!" he demonically moaned jerking my back flush against his torso.

I thrashed and mewed muffled screams as my nails dug deep into his arms, clawing at the flesh until he drew blood. I fought hard against his iron grip as he dragged me back into the dark corner but stilled instantly when I felt him press a sharp blade against my throat. _Where the fuck was that old bird when I need him! _I angrily thought. I should've known better than to cheat a shady place like this where the security was crap.

"Scream one more time and I'll cut you." he seethed as my chest heaved with distress. I tried not to panic but my instincts insisted otherwise. Who the hell does this jackass think he is? The second I figure out how to free myself, he is going to be so. fucking. dead.

In the distance, on the opposite side of the station, I heard the screeching sound of my getaway train skidding up to the platform offering me an easy escape. Quickly contemplating my best option, I decided to go slack in his arms.

"Mmm... good girl." he sneered, skimming along the curve of my jawline with his fat sticky lips. "You smell nice." he complimented as the sick stench of cheap alcohol and cigarettes suddenly wafted up my nostrils. _Ugh_. I desperately wanted to gag right now but continued to remain still.

The ground beneath us began to rumble before our eyes were momentarily blinded by the bright headlights from the front of the Metro train as it came bounding into view for it's pick up.

My body jolted when the man suddenly ripped my jacket open and slipped a hand up the inside of my left thigh. "Is that stop for you baby? I hope it's not. 'Cause you're so fucking sexy, I think it's best you stay right here with me instead." he groaned gliding his sweaty hand farther up my leg. After mumbling a dark chuckle into my hair, he loosened his grip on me to whispered in my ear, "Oh we're going to have so much fun. You'll see, I'm going to give you the best ride of your life..." My eyes snapped alert as my vision turned red and I clamped my thighs shut crushing his hand in the process. _Oh the hell I'm letting this bastard cop another feel! _

The train came to a complete stop and swung it's doors open as I tried biting his hand but ended up shrieking instead when he ground the knife against my jugular and nicked the first layer of skin there as he forcibly pried my legs open with one of his knees. "Uh-uh Little Missy. No biting, or I'll punish you." he evilly chastised digging the blade deeper into my flesh.

_That's it! I've stalled long enough! _Using the element of surprise, my right elbow suddenly when sailing backwards where it jabbed him in the gut.

His hold loosened just enough for me to get a good grip on the hand he held his switchblade with.

We grappled for a few seconds before I managed to swirl around in his arms and ram the knife directly into his rib cage puncturing his spleen.

Once ripping myself free from his clutches, I flew off the platform and dashed along the tracks toward the train as I heard it's intercom system chime a warning that the doors were closing soon.

I was just about to hop up from the tracks when an overly calloused hand snagged a hold of my right ankle and I went tumbled towards the the rails.

Using the momentum of my fall, I twisted my body at the very last second and shoved the man back, causing him to sway backwards onto the tracks. I caught my balance and smirked watching him land flat on his ass with a _thump _instead_. _He scowled at me before flipping himself up and lunging for my neck but I beat him to it.

With the smooth reflexes of a Puma, I slugged him across the face three times before hearing the satisfying _crunch_ of dislocating his jaw. He howled in anguish, slumping to his knees when I socked him right in the groin shortly after.

Not sparing another moment with this scumbag, I finished up with fisting my hands through his short cropped hair and knocking his forehead against the track's steel railing rendering him unconscious with a final groan sputtering from his chest.

I was reeled out of my murderous rage by the sound of train's brakes as they let out a steamy hiss preparing for departure. Deserting the motionless body beneath me, I dived onto the platform and barely slipped past the crack of train's rapidly closing doors before they snapped shut and I was whisked away from the station.

It was only when I plonked myself down on an empty seat to catch my breath, did I realize he had a golden tattoo scraped across one of his cheeks.

**. . .**

I spent the rest of my trip fuming over what had happened at the station. I wish I had paid a bit more attention to the man in the corner. I had no idea who he was. Not even his revolting voice sounded familiar. But what I did recognize was the honey-colored lily tattoo branded to his filthy left cheek. It was the size of a fist and extremely detailed with various swirls and lines flaring out from the vine and petals. Yet there was a couple flaws. Easily seen by the swollen infected skin, there were three gruesome vertical scars draped across the man's cheek. And it creepily looked as if someone had literally tried scraping the tattoo off of his skin with their fingernails. A cold shudder racked down my spine from the disturbing thought. In any case, I'm clueless as to what it means.

It's a mark I've only ever seen once before in my life, worn solely by my worst known enemy: _Syd. _Just thinking about her again was making my blood boil. But even she was tight-lipped about where the tattoo came from. All I knew was that it was expensive because the ink used to create it was real gold.

So many questions evaded my mind right now as the city's skyline peeked across the Metro car's wide tinted windows.

_Did Syd hire that guy and send him after me? _

_How did he even know where to find me!_

_Am I being watched now?_

_Was it a mere _"_coincidence_" _that they had the same identical tattoo? _

_Am I just being paranoid?_

_And how many damn people in this city can even afford pure gold ink! _

"Errrgh!" I groaned, dunking my head between my knees. It's been a measly twelve hours since my initial heist and already my life's in deep shit.

I tensed when my body slid forward as the train began to stop. I shot a hand out grabbing ahold of the passenger pole and bobbed my head up realizing this was my stop. Deciding to just shove all my worries towards the back of my mind for now, I quietly slinked out of the Metro, jogged down the station's freshly shined escalators and sashayed the rest of the way home.

**. . .**

If curb appeal was something you expected out of my neighborhood, I could list at least twenty people off the top of my head that would easily drop to the floor, writhing in fits of laughter at such a ridiculous concept. No one in there right mind would ever even _try _rehabilitating the lower south side of the city. From the drug dealers and hookers crawling on the street corners, to the underground businesses operating out of the basements of condemned houses, and the Fed's safe house 'stationed' at the apartment complex near the sleazy tattoo parlor—it didn't really scream _wealth and style._ Well, save for the lovely neon graffiti art emblazoned on every other brick surface and fence, I'd say that's the best you'll get in the looks department.

But what this neighborhood lacked in warmth and coziness, definitely made up in reclusion and security. It didn't look like much, but most of the _smart _residents that lived here were successful at keeping their anonymity in check. Which leads me to my place...

An old textile mill from the late 50's that was recently converted about a decade ago into loft apartments. I snaked my way down a boggy side street that led to the alley behind my building. The crumbled, once red, bricks were now a faded gray color caked with grime. The massive industrial-size windows were cracked and coated with soot. And although I haven't seen one yet, I'm pretty sure there was a nest of rats living in the dumpsters. Speaking of which, I made sure the lids were closed before I pounced on top of one of them.

Making sure I had a good running start, I hopped across two before springing my body in mid air with my arms reaching out above my head as I grabbed ahold of the rusty hinge at the bottom of the building's fire escape. Using my body weight as leverage, I swung myself up and onto the lowest platform.

Pleased, I scaled the rest of the creaky metal fire escape until I stood at the top platform farthest from the ground. I felt around the window there until my fingers found the crooked glass panel at the bottom right corner of the window. With a slight push and tilt, the invisible springs attached to the other side of the window released creating a slit in the window where I could slip inside.

With a smirk, I went in quickly before the springs popped back into place. I proudly crafted this little entrance because I had a rule to never once use the main entrance of the building where I lived. An odd habit to some, but a precautionary one for me.

Shrugging off my jacket, I slipped off the ten-foot drop from the window sill to the main living area of the loft. I wasn't that much of an interior decorator but the inside of my place was stylish enough on it's own. Exposed wooden beams and ductwork floated above from the ceiling, the east-facing wall with the window was dressed with exposed brick, a decent kitchenette was nestled in the farthest right corner of the space, and in the center stood my giant king-sized bed covered in luxurious silk sheets imported from India._ Complimentary sheets_ might I add, seeing as I stole those off a shipping truck downtown.

I kicked off my pumps and pattered over to the fridge plucking out a bottle of Vodka and hastily popped off the cap as I sauntered over to the best part of my loft, _the bathroom._

Stripping off my clothes as I went, my sore feet _thumped_ carelessly against my newly installed Brazilian Cherry hardwood floors until I stopped outside the only closed-off room in the loft. Curling my fingers around the brass knob mounted on a frosted-glass door, I took a big gulp of the Vodka before opening the door revealing my own personal oasis.

Stepping inside, I shut and locked the bathroom door before a dreamy smile smoothed across my face as my back instinctively relaxed and a content sigh slipped from my lips. _Mmm... home sweet home._ My toes curled and wiggled against the cream-colored marble floors as I ran my fingertips across the soft seafoam-green walls. To the left of me was a glass-enclosed rain head shower, on the opposite side, stood a wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors with double floating sinks. A separate room beside the shower stowed a high-tech Japanese toilet and saving the best for last, towards the back of the bathroom beneath a cascading water feature mounted to the glass-tiled wall, stood my Porcelain-white sixteen-jet soaker tub.

My eyes almost teared with joy from the magnificent sight. Giddy, despite my fatigue, I bounded up to my most beloved possession and briskly flicked the faucet on. I giggled as it purred to life and began filling the tub with warm bubbly water.

Placing the Vodka bottle at the edge of the tub, I stripped off my remaining clothes and dashed over to my toiletry cabinet collecting a few things before skidding back over to my tub. "Hey babe, I've missed you..." I cooed to her as I fiddled with her control panel, adjusting the jets before plonking a Lemon and Sweet Pea-scented dissolvable bath ball into the swirling whirlpools. I almost drooled at the sizzling sound of the rapid water eating up the soap particles.

I love my tub. Besides auto theft and sex, this is the one thing in my life that brings me pure, unadulterated happiness. I named her_ Flora._ With a lazy grin slapped to my face, I placed a fluffy white towel on the heat rack and gently eased my way into the water.

Once I was fully submerged, I let out a long, deep moan as the jets hungrily massaged the tight knots strung up in my neck and back muscles. For awhile, I just floated there in my tub, soaking up the water and breathing in the soothing floral scents until I was calm enough to scrub the blood and grime off my body and wash my long dark hair.

My left arm ached as I stretched my stitches while reaching for my Strawberry shampoo bottle. But after some careful maneuvering, I successfully managed to lather up my tangled tresses and massage my scalp.

Completely at peace, my mind eventually began to drift off. My eyes drooped close as I dunked my head below the waterline and my thoughts soon flooded of him. _Dimitri. _The sexy Russian who played me. But surprisingly, I wasn't angry as my thoughts filled with him. In fact, I felt nothing negative towards him at all as flashes of our mingled naked bodies flitted through my mind.

Instead, a small smile graced my lips as I thought about his deep bottomless eyes, a rich brown the same color as freshly ground coffee, and how hypnotically soft they looked when he stared at me when he came. I mewed contently when I remembered running my fingers through his silky smooth hair as he gently glided his fingertips across my skin and how the sounds of his labored groans made me burn up with desire...

I don't know how long I stayed in the tub thinking of him, but eventually I found my way to my bed where I slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sigh... again, I feel like I'm cutting this chapter short because I didn't get to the other scenes I wanted to add to this. But this was a good place to stop before the next action sequence so... Review review review! ; )

_~Fabulous_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So. Hunger Games was _interesting..._ :| To be safe and not give away spoilers to any of you guys that haven't seen the film yet, I thought if was 'okay'. I'm not saying I disliked it, but simply I didn't feel the same magnetic pull to the movie as I did when I first read the book. But from a thriller flick's perspective, I thoroughly enjoyed it. If that makes any sense? I'm still pretty psyched for the franchise though and will definitely watch the next installment. If you'd like, you can always PM me if you wanna chat more about it.

Anyway, I've had a lot of coffee today, and since I'm a _tiny_ _bit_ wired at the moment, I thought I'd spend some time on this story and post a new chap. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Rose -<em>

The next morning came all too soon when I unintentionally roused myself wake...

I had carelessly rolled onto my belly, crushing my bad arm in the process, during the middle of this sexy dream I ended up having. It was a _really_ great dream, where I found myself stranded on a deserted island, senselessly shagging a_ very sweaty, very tall _and _extremely horny _hot Russian on the beach.

Giggling happily at the time, my squirming hips had cuddled up against the mountain of fluffy white double goose-down pillows I have strategically places on one side of my bed. I was just about to moan in contentment, with my puckered mouth gleefully nibbling on a silky soft pillowcase as he neared his climax, when I immediately woke with a start as the pain of that extra weight on my sensitive flesh stung my nerve endings to crisps...

Groggily fluttering my eyes open, I accidentally slipped off the bed and onto the cold hard floor landing directly on my arm in the process as my mouth spluttered open, mewling out a whimper from the sudden pain.

I bit down on my bottom lip and swallowed back a few stray tears as I clutched my arm in agony while balling myself up into the fetal position.

After a moment of furious rocking, the pain dulled back long enough for me to relax and unwind my tense limbs. Groaning as I sat up, I peeled off a messy clot of tangled hair stuck to my neck before I winced as even my slightest movement throbbed with soreness.

Every muscle in my body was stiff, my skull felt like it had just been stuck with two dozen pins and needles from a ruthless Acupuncturist ninja, _and_ my hips ached from the countless hours of vigorous friction they underwent from the other night's shag fest. For the lack of better, more colorfully obscene words, I felt awful.

_"Damn Russian"_ I sneered, knocking back a few Aspirins that were spilled on top of my nightstand while one of my hands blindly felt around the floor for something to wash the pills down with. Once I found a near-empty Vodka bottle, I gulped down a generous swig before coddling it against my forehead in relief. The cool glass felt nice on my skin and made me feel more calm until I squinted my eyes over at my alarm clock and scowled at the time, 6:14 AM.

On any other day, this would be considered fairly early for me, but seeing as I have work today, it means I'm actually running late. "Fuck" I groaned, forcing myself onto my feet as I rushed over to the bathroom realizing thanks to my latest stroke of idiocy, I currently don't a have ride. Which means I have just about fifteen minutes to haul my ass over to the Metro or I'll have to find other way to get to work.

I didn't waste much time getting myself ready. I peed, splashed my face with some cold water from the tap, tamed back my wild hair with a brush and a few droplets of de-frizzing Serum, gave my teeth a quick polish before smearing a light coat of makeup on and then slithered my way over to my massive closet space.

And by _closet space, _I mean the Cedar trunk filled with lingerie posing as my second makeshift nightstand, the four racks of designer clothes I have lined up behind my bed, and the Mammoth-sized metal shoe caddy I have leaning up against the brick wall.

Strutting over to my trunk first in nothing but my birthday suit, I flick the heavy latch back and pluck out a mauve push-up bra trimmed in black lace with a matching cheeky thong.

Next, I skid over to the closest rack and slip on a pair of fishnets along with a tight-fitted black leather skirt before mulling over whether to wear my recently stolen Dolce & Gabbana knit top or go for my usual navy blue long-sleeve tee with a plunging neckline.

Choosing comfort over necessity, I opt for the navy top and ruche the loose fabric down my chest so that the black lace of my bra peeks out just enough along my busty flesh in that playful '_Shag me if you can_' kinda way.

With a smirk, I drape a few locks of hair over the bruised slit left on the side of my neck before I snatch my Jimmy Choo tote lying at the foot of my bed, swipe a pair of black platform pumps from the caddy and slink out of the loft in a storming whirl.

**. . .**

Turns out karma has a real bitchy way of biting me in the ass because after scoring myself twenty blocks worth of Metro car hopping, the train I'm currently on decides to break down.

With a lethal sneer that would spook the devil himself, I sneak out of the Metro tunnel via the city's sewer canal, thankfully not sighting any mutant reptilian as I went, and climb out of a street grate a half mile from the next Metro station.

I was about to head in the direction of it's entrance when two things simultaneously happened at once. One, my stomach gurgled up a ferociously loud grumble. And two, my eyes caught sight of a sleek, Imperial Blue BMW M6 glimmering in the bright sunlight a block in the opposite direction of the station as it's driver parallel-parked it in front of a bakery.

With the top down exposing the car's creamy pale leather seats and the heavenly sugary aroma of freshly baked breads and pastries wafting down my way, I could be drooling like a dirty old horndog rubbing one out to kinky Asian porno's in his mother's basement and I wouldn't care one lick what anyone thought of me right this second.

Mmm... maybe I did have some luck today after all. With a sly grin painted across my face, I changed directions with a wicked idea bubbling up in my mind.

**. . .**

Making sure I appeared to be in no hurry to rush by, I lazily sauntered down the block. Swaying my hips in a soft, slow cadence like I didn't have a care in the world. Pausing in front of a shop along the way to smooth some Cherry lipstick on my lips. All with the help of my sultry reflection winking back at me off the various shop's iridescent windows...

When I passed the convertible I noticed the driver, a middle-aged man with a vulture-like nose, awful spray tan and sickly swollen Collagen-filled lips, glancing my way as he fed the street meter.

I smiled back at him holding his attention in a smoldering gaze before I teasingly averting my eyes to watch the early morning bustle going about in the bakery.

Stopping to watch an elderly couple seat themselves down at a stool booth, I felt his fixed stare hungrily crawling up my curves as I let some of my fingertips slowly trail down the rim of my top's neckline. I could hear his ginger foot steps creeping closer to me as his breathing began to hitch when I drifted my index finger between my sweating cleavage and ruffled the lace trim sprouting along the bared contours of my chest.

He was just about to lean in towards me, no doubt to whisper some cheesy pick-up line in my ear, when I briskly sprung my body up against his as if deciding the shop no longer held my interest and of course, seemingly oblivious to his close proximity.

I crashed into his chest, wobbling him off balance a bit as I delicately slipped a hand into his pant pocket and plucked out his car keys.

"Oomph- I'm so sorry!" I sweetly mew, dropping the keys into my tote while pretending to lean on his shoulder for support as he steadies us.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine." he chuckled after not-so-subtly placing a hand on my hip and guides me closer to him.

Giggling as I playfully wiggle out of his grasp, I look over his narrow shoulder and purr, "Nice Bimmer. Yours?"

Grinning at the convertible, he cockily slicks his overly gelled hair back and nonchalantly muses, "Hm that o' M6 over there? Well, I suppose is a _nice _change from my usual Rolls. Which in my experience, has a lot more _convenient leg room in the back..._" He trails off to give me what I can only assume is a flirtatious wink, which in reality looks as if his eye is have it's own mini seizure as it struggles to close shut from all the Botox he's had cramped into his frozen lids.

God... what a vile prick! In response, I give him a sassy smile before turning my backside to him and sashay the hell away before his horrible fake swag inspires me to give him his keys back.

** . . .**

The moment I step foot inside the bakery, I'm suddenly enveloped in a warm cocoon of sweet n' buttery smelling doughs along with the intoxicating rich aromas of tart fruits, various cinnamon spices, heavily whipped creams and freshly ground coffees. My mouth immediately begins to water from the tantalizing scents.

I automatically lick my lips and stealthy swipe a place in line. As I wait to place my order, I notice _Mr. BMW_ waltzing into the shop with a defeated look on his plastic face before he perks up when an equally repulsive woman comes bounding up to him. She snags ahold of his shirt collar and plants a wet kiss on his fish lips before her spidery three-inch red-tipped nails curl around his forearm and jerk him over to the opposite side of the shop. I resist the urge to shudder as a sickly image of their scary offspring flits across my mind. _Ugh. _That's going to be one twisted-looking gene pool.

Adverting my attention back to the menu board to decide on which delectables to devour first, my eyes stop their roaming when something else catches my interest.

A tall man, two people in front of me, turns to his side profile to examine a tart display and suddenly my breath catches. He has lustrous pale blonde locks, light olive skin and the most striking steely blue eyes I've ever seen.

I drift my gaze down his towering height and note the he's impeccably dressed in a powdery-grey Versace suit, gleaming dark leather John Lobb oxfords and a polished Parmigiani Fleurier watch. My heart almost skips a beat at the thought of what kind of car he must drive...

And as if sensing my blatant ogling of his mouthwatering pedigree, he leans back from the display and takes notice of my stare.

I feel a heat rise up in my cheeks as he flaunts me a charming grin before waltzing my way.

_Oh fuck. _I press my lips firmly together and shift my hips to keep myself from giggling with joy as a hundred different ways to con this man begin swirling about in my mind. My eyes flick down to the jewelry on his wrist again and my mouth begins to pool. _Mmm... that watch is so comin' home with Mama!_

"Hello there..." a smooth, deep voice floats across the outer shell of my right ear as I inhale a deep breath to steady myself. And instantly my nostrils twitch in pleasure. Oh, he smells nice! Is that Clive Christian's- _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Focus Hathaway! _

"Hi." I mew, blinking out of my daze and lift my head up to search his eyes. And when I do, I have to mentally order myself to _not_ leap away from him.

Although he has a decently handsome face, I notice a rather striking flaw I didn't pick up on at first.

One of his crystal blue eyes is, well, _crystal. _One lone iris is a slight shade off from the other and seems to be frozen in time as it blankly stares ahead. Unmoving, unreal, and utterly unalive. It's creepy as hell.

Resisting the urge to shudder, I cast him my most alluring smile and sway my hips an inch closer to his, hoping I'll get a good vibe.

In response, he grins wider and gestures to the people in front of us, "I'm sorry if this seems intrusive, but I couldn't help but notice such a beautiful woman like yourself looks a bit lonely over here. So I thought I'd keep you company."

_Perfect._ I can work with this. Relieved, I fey an innocent laugh and adjust the tote on my shoulder before looking up at him and purr, "Funny. I could say the same for you."

He quirks a playful brow, "Oh?"

I nip my bottom lip to restrain myself from swatting a hand across his glass eye to see if it'll move. "Erm, well I mean you're_ handsome_ and clearly not a woman. But I suppose you're beautiful too." I ramble, while searching for a better angle hook him with.

After a brief pause, I decide coy and innocent is my best bet. So for an added measure, I peel away from his distracting gaze to brush a lock of hair behind my ear before sheepishly looking up again. And lo and behold, he's giving me one of those '_You're cute and easy_' looks. _Ha! I should win an Emmy or something for this spectacular performance..._

He chuckles softly before sniggering, "Well thank you. I'd like to think of myself as beautiful in a way."

_Hook, line, and sinker._ I smile holding out my hand, "I'm Rose."

He smiles back at me and takes my hand whilst murmuring "Oh, that's such a lovely name." he reaches down to kiss my knuckles, "You can call me- "

"NEXT!" He's suddenly cut off by a frizzy-haired, freckle-faced irate barista. Which after a quick scan of the shop, looks like she's been trying to get our attention seeing as we're next in line.

"My apologizes Miss" he drawls in a suave voice before casting her a flirtatious wink. Immediately her cheeks turn beet red as she stutters, "N-no. Th-that's okay Sir. What can I get you today?" I didn't miss the lingering stare she gave him after he grinned at the last bit. Poor girl, she looks like she's about to faint.

He turns briefly to me and makes a sweeping gesture in front of him, "Ladies first."

A knowing smirk teases my cherry lips. _Oh, it's time for some fun._ Instead of taking up his offer, I stay rooted in place and run the tip of my tongue along the base of my top lip before purring, "I haven't decided on what I want yet. You go ahead..."

A flash of lust flickers across his good eye before he grins at me, "Suit yourself."

In one smooth stride, he reaches the barista counter and places his order, "I'll have a Venti Skinny Dirty Chai with a Spinach Feta Wrap and..."

I tune out the rest of his order and slowly make my way beside him where our hips are nearly touching. I gaze up at the menu board and with feather-light precision, run the pad of my middle finger along his watch's metal wristband, searching for the clasp. When I find it and am about to unhook it, I feel a warm palm run down the underside of my forearm before long fingers brush across my bare wrist.

I quickly retract my hand and crane my neck to the side to notice _Mr. Debonair _is staring pointedly at me. My heart gives an unhealthy lurch as I sight a hot flare of anger loom in his eye before it turns warm again.

He nods his chin towards the drooling barista as he casuals tells her, "And add whatever this lovely lady _wants _to my tab..." before he fishes his wallet from his pant pocket and flicks an AMEX Centurion onto the counter.

I swallow hard and ignore the warning instincts I'm suddenly getting to drop this guy. But I'm rarely the type of woman to back down from a challenge. So instead, I flaunt him my best man-eater smile and purr, "Are you sure about that? _I might want a lot of things..._"

The barista glares at me as he grins, shifting his body an inch closer to mine and breathlessly murmurs in my ear, "Oh I think I can handle it..."

_Ooo, you so asked for it buddy! _"Mmm, tempting... but I think I'll fend for myself this time." I wink, before plucking a crisp one-hundred dollar bill out of my tote and slide it across the counter. His brows raise in surprise as I turn my full attention to the barista will a sly smirk on my face.

"This is all to go..." I start off as I sense the full weight of his fixed stare crawling all over my body and then stops to watch the motions of my lips, "...I'm going to need two Trenta Half-caf two-percent Mocha Frappés, a Venti _Whole_ Hazelnut Caramel Macchiato with Double the foam, a Grande Cinnamon Black Eye _Extra hot_..."

I pant out the last bit as I feel him place a hand on my hip as _Freckle-face_ scrambles to scribble my order onto the cups. With a flick of my hair and tip of my chin, I hastily finish "_And... _I'll have three Raspberry Cheese Danishes, a Turkey Bacon Swiss Panini, two Double-chocolate chip glazed donuts and a side order of Cottage fries." I smirk as the girl busily clamors out my order whilst _One-eyed Jack _glides his hand a little too close to the zip of my tote that's dangling freely from my opposite curled forearm.

So I abruptly turn my hip to the side and trap his hand against the edge of the countertop and flash him a cheeky grin.

A soft groan rumbles in his chest as I grind one of his tendons against the bevelled wood.

"That's an awful lot of food for just one woman." he growls through a strained smile.

I shift my weight and crush down on one of his knuckles next as I tease, "What can I say? I've got a big appetite..."

"Is that all _Ma'am _?" The frazzled barista interrupts us again with scorn dripping off her tongue.

I release the guy's hand, never breaking contact with his dysfunctional gaze, as I pompously quip, "Yeah. And keep the change, _Hon._"

I have the brief satisfaction of watching her left eye twitch in my peripheral before she forces a smile for me, hands us our receipt tickets and calls for the next in line.

**. . .**

A minute later, and I've got that _Versace Hottie _nibbling hungrily down the crook of my neck as our hands battle to slip the other. Every time I'm close to swiping his wallet or watch, he's got a hand sliding up my thigh while the other works on reaching my tote. It's frustrating, sexy, and thrilling all at once. I don't know who this man is, but I plan on keeping him interested. There's something about him that just screams 'danger' but in a good _expensive _way. And if my instincts are right, this could turn out to be a _very_ entertaining con for me...

Eventually we call a truce as he pulls away when his order's ready. He takes a sip from his espresso before whipping out his cell to check the time. He frowns, pockets it and brushes a hand across my hip before slipping a white business card into my palm.

"Give me a call sometime and let me buy you a proper breakfast." he murmurs into my ear before pecking my cheek. And before I can respond, he's disappeared out of sight in a flourish.

A lazy grin graces by lips as I flip the card over and note it's completely blank except for a ten-digit phone number embossed on the clean parchment in a reflective metallic ink. _Strange... _

"ORDER 1369!" I bob my head up at the sound of my take-out number as it crackles through the shop's intercom. I clear my throat and hastily stash the card in my tote as my mind focuses on leaving...

Once I've skillfully balanced the two coffee carriers and heavy bakery bag all on one arm, I rummage the other around in my tote for the Bimmer's keys. Once I've plucked them out, I do a brief scan of the shop and find _Fish Lips _is still savagely snogging his girlfriend in a booth near the back. I roll my eyes in exasperation, before quickly slipping out of the bakery and head straight for his convertible.

As I'm firing it's engine to life, I have the sudden cold feeling like someone's been watching me. My heart rate accelerates with adrenaline as I shift the Bimmer into drive and risk a glance in the direction of the shop. A sharp prickling sensation pours down my spine as my eyes lock onto a pale-skinned man with messy Raven-black hair and Icy-blue eyes as he glowers at me from the corner of the bakery whilst holding an open newspaper.

With a quick check in the rear-view mirror, I snap out of his haunting gaze and swiftly hightail it out of there before he decides to start any trouble.

**. . .**

I often wonder why I attract the world's most shady men into my life. But then again, considering my line of work, that's not such a bizarre thing for me to be thinking about right now.

As I zoom down crowded streets towards the heart of the city, I glance at my mirrors and suppress the need to groan. Ever since I caught sight of that dark-haired creep, I've had a black SUV tailing me.

It's too early to tell if they're a Fed or some other ballsy fucker, but I will say that judging from the tinted windows, exceptional driving skills, and bulky silhouette of the driver, it's someone I don't want to know.

I've already tried losing them twice, only to find them looming back behind me a minute later. I glance at the Bimmer's dash and scowl at the clock, 7:05 AM. _They've made me late for work!_

With a permanent frown etched on my face, I begin braking at a yellow traffic light when my anger decides to get the best of me.

Right as the light switches to red, I slam down on the throttle and jerk the steering wheel to the left. As the tires skid, burning rubbery streaks into the black Tarmac, the convertible swerves into an illegal U-turn and thrust's itself against one-way traffic.

I easily dodge screeching cars and honking trucks as the SUV copies my move and charges after me a block away.

"Fuck" I sneer, zipping past a flailing sedan and idling Minivan. I hear the sharp BANG! echo off my eardrums as the two crush together behind me.

My fingers curl tightly around the wheel as my body floods will adrenaline. I sense the SUV closing in on me as my eyes hook onto a sign up ahead that indicates an entrance to the freeway.

Thanks to the lithe movement of my wrist and the pleasing purr resonating from the Bimmer's engine, we take the ramp.

My head begins to pulse with pressure as I weave past car after car in broad daylight at raging speeds. And still, the SUV is hot on my trail.

He's five cars behind me, changing to the center lane to pass a semi when an idea pops up in my mind.

I lick my lips and abruptly dive into the HOV, barely clipping a charter bus in the process and bear down on the throttle.

The scenery around me begins to blur as I focus my attention on another semi coasting along in the distance.

When I'm a few cars ahead of it, I glance back to measure up the location of the SUV before I grin and yank on the steering wheel.

In slow motion, I drift the convertible across two lanes and brush it up against the cabin of a blazing red Freightliner semi.

The driver honks it's deafeningly loud horn as it's trailer wobbles when I nick the side of it with the Bimmer's rear end.

Smirking, I look back and catch the SUV sideswiping a Jersey wall as it races down the freeway shoulder in an attempt to cut me off but the convertible is faster and it's already too late.

Faster than it takes to blink, I suddenly thrust the Bimmer directly in front of the semi and tap the brakes.

The after effect to that is flawless. I slam down on the throttle, punching the convertible forward as the semi swerves, swinging it's trailer out to the side and Jackknifes into the SUV.

All hell breaks loose after that as cars dodge and collide into the commotion while I zip past it all and take the next exit.

When I'm safely cruising along the city's busy streets again, I can't contain the sinister snicker that tickles my throat as I glance down at the Bimmer's passenger floor and note not a single drop of coffee has spilt during all of this. _Ha! _What a morning I've had, and it's not even close to lunch time yet.

* * *

><p>AN: _Hehehe... _leave it to Rose Hathaway to defy the laws of gravity! The next chapter's when you finally get to know what her day job is. *grins evilly*

Review please!

_~Fabulous_


End file.
